


Hide... (A Negan Ficlet)

by TheatricalBride



Series: Wicked Little Games [1]
Category: Negan (The Walking Dead) - Fandom, The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, F/M, Hiding, Light masturbation, Mental Torture, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalBride/pseuds/TheatricalBride
Summary: You love to play a game with Negan, darker than hide and seek…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This was a ficlet originally posted to my Tumblr! I hope you all enjoy!

“You really think you can fuckin hide from me?”

You heard him whisper it to himself clearly. Of course you could! This was one of your favorite games. You loved the thrill of the hunt, and the intensity that came from it. You had this fantasy since meeting him…he the devilish wolf and you the innocent lamb. Hiding from him as best as you could, but he would capture you in the end, grasping you from you’re hiding place. Then, captured in his arms, he would devour you with teeth and tongue, and bring you into ecstasy.  
  
So when the chance was given, when Negan left his room while you were still asleep, probably off on a mandatory check in with Sanctuary leaders, you could not help but revel in deciding to hide from him to be the little tease you were! You carefully held back a giggle behind your hand, hoping you wouldn’t give yourself away too soon. That is until you heard this…

“Where oh where did my little girl go?” a low voice said, tauntingly. You duck your head hearing Negan so close. Even hidden under the bed, probably the worst hiding place possible, you felt maybe you could try and scare him. But chose not to when you heard him sit on the bed.  
  
                “Well,” he drawled out, “I’m sorry she is fuckin missing this…”  
  
Suddenly, you hear him slowly unzip his pants, and after some fumbling, you could hear the sounds that were so familiar to you…

The groans and grunts…he was masturbating right above you!  
  
“Mhmmm…so fucking good,” he growled. You suddenly let go of your mouth and close your eyes, imagining him stroking himself only a few inches away. You wanted to come out and join him but realized this was too good to pass up! As he continued, you slowly reached down and began to touch yourself. You almost felt as if you and he were connected in pace. As he moved quicker, so did you, and soon your mouth emitted a soft gentle whimper from your lips…

                “Gotcha!”

You squealed as you felt a hand wrap around your ankle, and pull you from out under the bed, being dragged across the floor. Once out, you were flipped over and your eyes met his. He never took his gaze from you as he caressed your cheek with those leather clad fingers, emitting a hungry growl from his throat.

You smiled shyly. “Hi…” you whispered softly.

                “Mhmmm…trying to hide from me again…?” Negan whispered, touching his nose to yours.

You giggle softly. “Yeah…hehe…I like playing the game…”

                “Game?” he questioned teasingly. You felt his other hand slowly move down your body, resting on your hip…

You nod, closing your eyes and biting your lip. “The one where you capture me…the one where you make me yours…”

He moved his hand from the cheek slowly to your neck, grasping a bit tighter, feeling your pulse. “Tell me more about the game…” he whispered in your ear.

                “You…you hunt me. Like the skilled predator you are…you hunt me like a frightened lamb. You tempt me with treasures, sweet promises. And when you find me, breathless and terrified…then…”

                He grazed his lips against yours. “Then…what?”

                “Then…you eat me alive…”

His smiled, teeth shimmering. “Yes…I sure as hell do…”

He bites your neck, teeth sinking into skin almost sure he was drawing blood, and all went into blurry haze…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always accepted! *Hugs*


End file.
